


won't you let me know?

by serpentess22



Category: Hannibal (TV), Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentess22/pseuds/serpentess22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: backstage during a play. </p><p>If you love me<br/>Won't you let me know?<br/>- Coldplay, Violet Hill</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't you let me know?

Even in Hannibal’s dressing room, Will can hear the distinct, steady sound of drums back on the stage; the chanting from the wings. _Hail, Macbeth. Hail, Macbeth_. He’s the only one here and it makes him feel as if he’s being covert. He imagines the people in the audience, watching the drama playing out in front of them, the shine of lights in their rapt eyes.

Will turns his attention to the room. His reflection stares back, eyes shadowed, from the tall, body-length mirrors. There is an elaborately carved wooden chair at the side of the room in front of a dressing table; in his mind’s eye, Will sees Hannibal, dragging it back, sitting, and running a wet piece of cloth over his face to wash off make-up; sighing, the heady rush of adrenaline and excitement from being onstage fading.

The doors of the wardrobe are splayed open, tailored, rich fabrics within – Will knows Hannibal left it like that for him, and so he refuses to follow the bait. Instead he exits the room.

The corridor is dark. Will follows it, the chants growing louder and louder in his ears until they stop entirely. A haunting music starts. He sees light and the hustle and bustle of the crew working behind the scenes. They don’t notice him even when he draws close to them; he doesn’t expect them to. He feels ghostly in this place made of the stuff of old.

When he steps onto the side of the stage, lights almost blind him through a haze of mist. Hannibal stands in its centre, resplendent in gold and red, gesturing, looking about. His voice rings throughout the theatre. Unrestrained in his anger and bewilderment, he is a whole other person.

“I will be satisfied. Deny me this, and an eternal curse falls on you! Let me know. Why sinks that cauldron? And what noise is this?"

Three women, draped in black, dart about him in the mist. A crack of thunder sounds.

“Show! Show! Show!” they bellow.

Hannibal turns, and his and Will's eyes meet. A shiver ripples up Will's spine and he holds his breath. In that moment – which seems to span a lifetime – he and Hannibal are the only two people in the universe.

Hannibal flicks his eyes away. Will retreats into the shadows, his breathing shallow, heart beating too-fast with a feeling he doesn’t dare put a name to.

Hannibal will find him later.  


End file.
